Harry James Potter And His Twin Sister
by Cleopatar Lillian Potter
Summary: Follow Cleopatra Lillian Potter through her first year at Hogwarts and see what happens when she meets her brother at last
1. Author's Note

_This is the story of Harry James Potter. Yes I know you know who he is, but, do you know who's his sister? NO?! My oh my! Then I must tell you her story. Better yet let hear it from Cleopatra Lillian Potter herself. This is her first year at Hogwarts. You maybe wondering where she's been living all her life. Well you all know the Weasleys right? Good. Well she lives with them and she's known about Harry and who she really is. But when she finds out on their 11th birthday that they could communicate with each other telaopathicly, she takes it as an advantage of it to fill Harry with things that he should have known. Okay now you might be saying 'why is she with the Weasleys and not at their aunt and uncle?'. Well you see the Molly knew Lilly Evans when they were both at Hogwarts and they made a deal that was that if something, anything, where to happen to one of them they would take care of their children but Albus thought different he thought the twins should be separated. So that day Cleo went with the Weasleys and Harry went with their mom's sister's. As Cleo grew up she was developing a crush on one of the famous twins, also known as George Weasley. Back to earlier. She finally meets Harry at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, well I'm not going too spoil it cause that'll ruin the whole thing! Well I'll had this all over to Cleo and leave her to it!_


	2. Cleopatra Lillian Potter

HI! My name is Cleopatra Lillian Potter, but the Weaslys call me Cleo for short. I am turning 11 tomorrow and so is my brother. You all know his name right? Good, 'bout to if you didn't you must have lived under a rock. ANyways you all know where he is. At our aunt and uncle. Yeah sad. Feel so sorry for him. Dumbledore said that I have to wait 'till I get on the Hogwarts Express to see Harry. I'm okay with it sence its a month away. Okay I'm joking! I don't want to wait so long to see my brother that I haven't seen in 10 years! Dumbledore is crazy if he thinks that! Anyways now Mrs. Weasley, I call her mum occasionally, is preparing a party for tomorrow. If only Harry were here.

"Cleo!" Ginny said coming into my room. Oh! That reminds me my room is under the stairs but Mrs. Weasley enchanted it to become a normal size room.

"Hm?" I reply. I don't really speak. The only people who hear me talk is Ginny, her mum, and Luna when she comes over.

"Luna is coming over in 30 minutes. get ready."

"Alright Ginny. Ginny has mum made breakfast yet?"

"Yeah. She said come to the kitchen to eat."

"Okay be there in a minute."

"Alright." Ginny said and left. I don't really talk to the boys much 'cause I never really have much to say. I walked out of my room a minute later with my hair up in a bun and walked into the kitchen sence it wasn't far from my room. Right when I was 'bout to walk in the twin screamed 'WATCH OUT!' but it was too late a bucket of mud fell on me, so now I'm all muddy.

"BOYS!"

"We didn't mean to! Honest!" they screamed together.

"Clean it up Fred 'nd George. Cleo dear why don't you go clean up?" I nodded my head and went to my room got fresh clothes and headed for the shower. It took 20 minutes to get the mud out of my hair sence it was thick. My hair for some reason had to streaks of different color, blue and purple, never knew why and I also had this locked that 'mum' said to never take off, to always wear it. Strange. You'd think it's what would keep me alive. Pft. As if. I walked back to the kitchen and sat down while Fred said 'sorry' and George gave me a rose from the garden as a apology saying 'just saying sorry isn't enough for a lady they covered with mud.' I was blushing when he handed it to me. Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having a fit of giggles because they knew I had a crush on George.

"Good morning everyone." Percy said coming in.

"See. Now if Cleo would have come in after Percy, he would have been the one covered with mud, not Cleo. Sorry again." said Fred. I shake my as to saying 'no problem'.

"Now lets dig in before our food gets cold." said my 'mum'. After a minute of eating our family owl came in. His name is Errol. He's a bit clumsy so he flew into the window. I ran over to make sure he was okay while the twins were laughing. I just rolled my eyes. Errol hopped on the edge of the window with some letters in his beak. We had already gotten our Hogwarts letters a week ago. I went through to separate them to the different people. Mum got a letter from Mr. Lovegood saying what time he would bring Luna. Dad got some letters from the office. Charlie got some letters from his friends in Romania. And Bill got a letter for the Goblin Bank he works at, but the thing is there was one letter left and it was address to me. How strange. I handed out all the letters but mine.

"What you got there Cleo?" asked George. I just shrugged. "Who's it from."

"Dumbledore." I said.

"Really?" he asked. I just nod. "What's it say?" I gave him the look that says 'do you think I'm going to tell you?'. "Alright, alright. Don't tell me. I'm fine with it." I rolled my eyes at his and shook my head. I opened the letter to see what it said because why would Dumbledore send me a letter without and explanation and if i hadn't done anything wrong.

**_Dear Cleo,_**

**_ I know your wondering as to why I have sent you this letter. Well, it involves your brother and answering to his Hogwarts letter. It seems as if he does not want to come. I did not, or will not, explain that he had a sister. That is up to you to tell him whether or not you are. Back to what I was saying. I am sending Hagrid to see what is going on latter tonight to see why Harry had not replied. I will stop by tomorrow to wish you a happy birthday and tell you what Harry had told Hagrid._**

**_ See you soon,_**

**_ Albus_**

I folded the letter like is was before and put it in my pocket.

"What's it say dear." said mum.

"Dumbledore was say Harry wasn't replying so he's sending Hagrid to check what's wrong." I reply. I don't mind talking to the boys or in front of them. It's just I'm a shy person.

"Very well." after that we went back to eating in peace and talking about how we slept last night.

* * *

"Cleo! Ginny! Luna is here!" mum yelled from the entre.

"We're in Cleo's room!" Ginny replied. A second later my door was opened and Luna walked in. "Hello Luna."

"Hi Luna. What's new?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Everything is the same."

"Luna. Want to help us paint my room? I was wanting to paint it sky blue and green at the bottom to make it look as if we were outside. Maybe a few plants as well."

"I would love to."

"Well let's go to the shed then and get the paint out and bring it here." Two hours later, with moving furniture around, my room looked amazing. "Well. We did it."

"Looks very nice."

"Agreed.

"Cleo! Mum wants to know if you guys wa-. Whoa! Did you three do this?" said Ron. All three of us simply nod. "Bloody hell. Its amazing! Mum, Dad, guys! Come quick and see what the girls did to Cleo's room!" Ron shouted to the others in the house. All you hear is running coming from every direction and to my room. Once everyone was in here, they were all gobedsmaked!

"Did they do all this by them selves?" asked Bill.

"Yes, yes we did." the three of us replied.

"Wicked." said the twins.

"It's very beautiful girls."

"Well I think it's a waste of time." said Percy. I got mad at that. I know by this point my hair was turning red. You see I'm what wizards and witches call a metamorphmagus. A metamorphagus is a person who can change their appearance. For example hair, eyes, skin, nose, ears, and they can also change gender and age. One time I tried to change into a cat. It was fun! But back to what Percy said.

"Percy take it back. she'll kill you if you don't." said Fred.

"I'm just saying the truth. I think this is a waste because she could have used it to study for Hogwarts instead." Okay. Someone better hold me back or I will pounce.

"Percy say you'll take it back! She looks like she's about to attack you. And she's the harmless one that lives in this house!" said George this time.

"No."

"Just say it Percy! She's scaring the hell out of me!" Ronald said.

"FINE! I'm sorry! Happy!?"

"NO!" I screamed. "SAY IT LIKE YOU ACTTUALLY MEAN IT PERCY!"

"Cleo! Just calm down it's not that big of a deal."

"Percy. Your so dead. You never tell a girl to calm down when she's mad! ARE YOU MAD?!" screamed the twins. I pounced on Percy after they said that.

"TAKE IT ALL BACK PERCY!" Did I mention the only time I talk a lot is when I'm screaming? No. Oh. Well now you know. Should probably tell Harry 'bout this when I see him.

"Cleo!" screamed Ginny. Bill and Charlie decided to step in now and pull me off of Percy. They placed me on mt bed and Luna, Ron, and Ginny all sat on me.

"Bloody hell Cleo! You really scratched him this time!" said the twins. "Percy got clawed by a little girl! Hahahaha!" they laughed. I cracked a smile because it's true. Percy did get clawed by a little girl. A shy one at that. I started silently laughing with the three sitting on me.

"Is she laughing?" asked Ron laughing a little to.

"I think she is." said Ginny.

"Well it's quit obvious why. She does have a crush a crush on George." said luna. Okay now my hair is pink and I'm blushing.

"Well. Now we know why she blushes when we, well George, talk to her." said Fred. I see George blushing out of the corner of my eye.

"Can you guys get off me now?" I asked.

"Are you calm?" asked Ginny.

"Yes."

"Okay." The three of them got off from me and I sat up looking at the ground still 'nd still blushing.

"Well I'll go make lunch. Who wants to help?" asked mum. Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy have left my room to pach up Percy.

"I will" said everyone.

"I'll be there in a minute." said George.

"Well. Lets get lunch ready." said my 'mum'. Everyone left but me and George.

"So?" said George.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"You have a crush on me?"

"Maybe." I squeaked. George had a sly smile on his face. What is he doing?

"How long have you had it?"

"Sence I was 7."

"So almost 4 years now?"

"Mhmm."

"Then I guess I could do this sence I kind of like you to." he said.

"What do you me-." I didn't get to finish because George put his lips on mine. "Oh." I said when he pulled away.

"I'm going to go help make lunch."

"Me to." I nearly let out the words. We got up off my bed and walked to the kitchen. I had a smile on my face sence the kiss. When we walked in Ginny must have notice because she was giggling and whispered something to Luna and mum because the three of them looked at me.

"Why are you smiling Cleo?" asked Fred.

"No reason." I said back.

"So it's not because George kissed you?"

"I-I d-don't kn-know wha-what y-yuour ta-talking 'bout." I said my hair and face turning scarlet.

"So you two did kiss!"

"Wait! What happen about kissing?" asked Bill walking into the kitchen.

"George and Cleo Kissed!" screamed Fred and Ginny.

"Did they now?"

"N-no." George said. "They're crazy. Don't pay attention to them."

"Then why are you and Cleo scarlet in the face?"

"Maybe we did kiss." I whispered hopping no one heard it, but to my luck, Fred was standing next to me when I said that.

"They did! Cleo just said it!"

"So what if we did. It's none of your business if wew did or didn't." I said.

"Cleo and George sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Gits." I said to Fred and Ginny found it funny. Mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Luna were laughing to because me and George turned a deep shade of scarlet. The resst of the day went by fairly quikly with playing quidditch, me, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron against Bill, Charlie, Percy(surprisenly), mum and dad. Luna was keeping points. Two chasers on each team. My team won because I'm an awesome chaser and mum and dad were the other team's chasers. Percy and Ron were keepers and Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were beaters. Dinner was fun to. We had pie for desert. Once everyone was done we all went to bed with several good nighs and I got a kiss on the cheeck and a 'sweet dreams' from George. I fell asleep one I hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up at 11:59 on the dot. One minute 'till my birthday. I aimlessly stared at the clock the whole time and when it struck 12 o'clock I said in my mined '_Happy birthday Harry._' I had was about to go to sleep when Ii heard a voice in my head.

_'Who's there?'_

_'Harry? Harry James Potter! Is that you?'_ I replied.

_'Yes who is this?'_

_'I can't belive it! Harry! I've missed you so much! Oops forgot. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't tell you had a sister did they?'_

_'I HAVE A SISTER!?'_

_'Yes, yes you do. Harry I'm your sister.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Spell Potter than.'_

_'Harry. Really you don't belive me?'_

_'Yeah. Just wanted to make sure. Whats your name?'_

_"Cleopatra Lillian Potter. Cleo for short.'_

_'How come your not with me?'_

_'I'll explain that in person.'_

_'When?'_

_'On the Hogwarts Express of course! On platfrom 9 and 3/4! Harry didn't you read the letter from Hogwarts?'_

_'No. Every time I got one Uncle Vernon burned them.'_

_'Well then. I guess Hagrid has to explain to you now. Harry I'll talk to you later today and don't be scared if a large man comes knocking tonight. Good night.'_

_'Very well. Wait! Who's older?'_

_'You.'_

_'Okay good night Cleo. Hope to see you soon.' _that is the last thing we said to eachother before I fell asleep again. When I woke up I thought it was a dream so I decided to try it out again.

_'Harry?'_

_'Cleo! Oh gosh! Why didn't you tell me I was a _wizard_!'_

_'Oops. Forgot to tell you.'_

_'You weren't joking when you said a large man. Hagrid is huge!'_

_'Of course he is! He's half giant! Harry When are you going to Diagon Alley?'_

_'I'm there right now. Another thing you didn't tell me. WE'RE BOTH FAMOUS!'_

_'Not that good Harry. It acttually get pretty iritating.'_

_'I already am.'_

_'Let me guess. Hagrid took you through The Leaky Cauldron?'_

_'How'd you know?' I went through there when I was 7. Scared to death when I got out of there.'_

_'Tell me about it. I thought I was gonna die!' _I luaghed mentally and out loud. _'Fined it funny?'_

_'Yes, yes I do.' _

_'What ever. When do I get to see you?'_

_'Maybe today. I'm going the family I'm living with for a little in like 5 minutes.'_

_'Great! I'm just going to the bank to get money.'_

_'Harry! Just to warn you. We have alot of money in our volt. Mum and dad left it for us.'_

_'Really? Can't be that much.'_

_'Oh trust me we do. Well hopefully I'll see you in a bit Harry. Bye.'_

_'Bye.'_

I walk out my room only to be takled bt Fred and George.

"Can't breathe."

"Come on. We're leaving." said Fred.

"Come on children. Alright who's first."

"Me!" I said.

"Little happy today aren't we?" asked Bill.

"You have no idea." I said taking Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley!" I spoke and was wisked away to The Leaky Cauldron by green smoke. I landed on my feet and steped out of the fire place only to be greated by Tom.

"Happy Birthday Cleo!"

"Thank you Tom. Have you seen my brother today?"

"Yes, I did. 'Bout 30 minutes ago."

"Thank you Tom."

"No problem. Oh and Cleo today everything you guys order is on the house."

"Thank you." I said and walked over to the Weasleys. Well time to find Harry.

* * *

**Will she find him or now? well you all know that already. Lol. Took me a day to type this. Well bye-bye for now.**


	3. Diagon alley, Kisses, Granger, & Malfoy

I started running out of The Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Haven't been here sence last year. Or was it in December? Oh well. Off to find Harry!

"Cleo! Wait up!" called Ron. I stopped mid in my tracks. "Oof!"

"Silly,silly Ronald." I said.

"Bloody hell. Trying to kill me?" he asked. I shook head no. "Bill was right. You are too happy." I shrugged it off and ran to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Fun! If you count having to walk in to a bank with a bunch of goblins than yeah, fun!

"Miss Potter may I help you?" asked on of the goblins.

"I'd like to get money out of my vault."

"Once Griphook returns but you may wait in that area." I nodded and went to sit. Five minutes later everyone else caught up.

"Cleo! There you are!"

"How in the world do you have so much energy to move so fast?" asked Charlie. I shrugged.

"Miss Potter. Griphook is back. Would you like to go to your vault now?"

"Yes please." I got up and followed the goblin untill I got to the cart. Then Griphook took me to my vault. _'Harry?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'I hate you at the moment.'_

_'Why?'_

_''Cause now I missed a chance to see you.'_

_'Keep trying!'_

_'Just because your older doesn't mean you have to be bossy.'_

_'How much older am I?'_

_''Bout an hour or two.'_

_'Brilliant.'_

_'Bye.'_

_'See you! Be safe!'_

_'Protective much?'_

_'Sorry.'_

I had just noticed that we just arrived to the Potter vault. "Key please." I handed Griphook the key so he could open it. Once it was open I took what I needed.

* * *

Once I left Gringotts, without the Weasleys, I went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get, well, mt robes. Once I entered I regretted it. Stupid Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't shy Potter? Where's your little bloodtraitor family?"

"Be quiet." I never use bad words. Just to let you know. I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see if it was the twins or Ron. "Harry!"

"Uhm, hi."

_'Harry. I'm Cleo!'_

"Cleo?" I nodded. "Brilliant." I smiled and ran to give Harry a hug.

"Toutching." said Malfoy. "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Erm, hi."

"See you finally see your sister. If you want to get through life you can't hang out with the type of people she live with. You have a better chance with me than them."

"No thanks. If my sister thinks they're no good then I'll think they're no good. But right now it looks like she does _not_ think you're good. I side with her becasue she's know thing around the wizarding world that I don't." Harry replied. Malfoy looked shoocked. I giggled a little.

"You just made a big mistake Potter."

"Leave Malfoy." I manage to say. Like I said. I'm shy.

"Little Potter speaks? This world is coming to an end."

"I sugest you leave." with that Malfoy left. "You don't talk alot do you?"

"No."

"Oh Cleo! Nice to see you again." said Madame Malkins. I nodded. "Here for you robes?"

"Yes. As well as Harry."

"Oh yes. Your brother." she said. "Come on dear you first, then your brother." Ten minutes later me and Harry left.

"Where to little sis?" I was about to reply when I see Hagrid coming.

"Cleo! Nice tre see ya and 'appy birthday."

"Thank you.

"Did you tell him?"

"That I'm her broher?"

"Well that answers that."

"Whats left Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Well ya 'till need everything."

"I'll help him Hagrid. I just got here."

"'Right. See you in a bit. Were yer heading first?"

"Ollivander's"

"'Right. Be there. Off to get yer presents."

"You don't have to Hagrid."

"Want to."

"Alright." With that we went to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Well if it isn't the Potter Twins. By the way Cleo, the Weasleys are looking for you." I nodded. "Well who's first?"

"Me." I said.

"Ladies first." Ollivander went in the back and grabed a wand with a white box. "13 and a half innches. Dragons tooth with the core made with a Hippogirff fether. Only one ever made. Give it a wave." he said as he handed it to me. I grabed it and my arm felt warm. I gave it a swish and red sparks came out of the tip. "Perfect. Now Harry." Harry too about 15 minutes untill Ollivander came back with a wand. _That_ wand. The twim of the wand that _he _has. "This wand has a twin. The onwer was the one that gave you and you sister the scars."

"Thank you Ollivander. How much is it?" I asked.

"On the house. After all it the two most famous witch and wizard that lived getting their wands."

"Thank you." Me and Harry walked outside only to be met with Hagrid with two owls. One black and the other was white. "Oh. I like the black one." I said.

"Careful. 'At one bits." He handed me the cage and me being me might of ignored him and open the cage. The black owl flew out, landed on my shoulder and rubbed its head with mine.

"You sure it bits?"

"It bit me. Must like ya." I smiled at it.

"Now to name you. Hm. How 'bout... Ink Heart?" the owl, well Ink Heart, hooted.

"'Er yer are 'Arry."

"What are you gonna name her Harry?"

"Don't know."

"Hedwig."

"I like it."Hedwig hooted in agreement.

"I'm just that special. I can name animals and they agree."

"Someone put to many things in you head Cleo." I stuck my tounge out to Harry.

"Well 'Arry. Meet me back at The Leacky Cauldron. Make sure he dont get lost Cleo."

"Right."

"Where to now baby sis?"

"I'm not a baby."

"Why do you talk more when I'm around when everyone say your shy?"

"Because your my brother. And I like talking to you like this."

"Alright. Now where?"

* * *

Once me and Harry were done we just walked around. I had see mum and told her not to worry that I had found Harry and was spending the day with him. She said it was fine as long as I go home when harry does. Also we told hagrid to go and to pick us up later one around seven.

"Want ice cream?" I asked harry.

"Yeah. I'm starving." I giggled. "What?"

"You sound like one of the boys I live with thats our age. He's always complaoning that he's hungry."

"I find it not funny that you hummered by it."

"Be quiet.'

"You don't cuss do you?"

"Never have."

"I dare you to say bitch."

"B- I can't."

"To much of a goody-goody." I punch Harry in the arm for that. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Say sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Nice to see you two getting along." I turned around to see Dumbledore. "Happy Birthday you two by the way."

"Thank you Professor."

"I was at The Burrow but Mrs. Weasley said you were her with Harry."

"I told him Albus."

"Very well Cleo."

"Want some ice cream Albus? We were on our way to get some. Oh! Harry. This is Professor Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Harry."

"Off we go! I want chocolate!"

"Same as every year Cleopatra."

"Only time of the that I'm alound sugar sence my 5 birthday."

"Why?"

"Let just say that it took about a week to clean up the mees that was left and to find me."

"Wow. Remind me never to buy you sugar."

"Will not do."

"Same old Cleo."

"Yes."

* * *

"Alright you two of you go back home untill the first of September." said Dumbledore

"Fine."

"Bye Cleo."

"Who said I was leaveing you? I'm always in your head."

"Wha- Oh!"

"You both found out?"

"'Bout what?"

"That you two can talk to eachother with out talking out loud."

"Yes."

* * *

_**(A/N sorry i keep skiping but i wanna start thee story of them at hogwarts)**_

A month has past and tomorrow is the first of September. Yes! I get to see Harry again.

"Cleo! Get out of your room and come for Dinner!"

"Coming mum!" Me and George haven't talked as much as we use to, whitch wasn't much, sence he kissed me. I was walking into the kitchen when someone fell ontop of me. I look up only to see it was George.

"Uhm.. Hi" I just smile. "Cute smile."

"Thanks. Uhm... George. Can you get off of me?" I asked blushing.

"Sorry." he said getting up and pulling me up with him.

"Look at the couple. Don't they make a cute pair?" said Charllie. I scowled at him. "It's ture."

"Well everyone sit and eat." said mum. After dinner everyone headed for bed while the now enchanted self cleaning plaits, well, clean them self. I was about to walk into my room when.

"Cleo. Can I talk to you?"

"Uhm. Okay George."

"In your room?"

"Why."

"I don't trust Fred much."

"Understood." We walked into my room, George closed the door behind him and locked it. Well thats strange. "Uhm..."

"Cleo. 10 minutes thats all."

"Wha-" I was cut off by him crashing his lips on mine. I felt sparks fly. I felt him lick my bottom lip. Should I? I don't know. I gave up after a second and let whatever happen happen. We started having a very heated snogging session right now. I mean come on I'm 11! this is crazy! Oh well. George pulled back. "I think that was more that 10 minutes."

"Maybe. Night." he said pecking my lips.

"Night. Wait. What does this make us."

"Well it makes you my girlfriend." I smile and blushed.

"Guess that makes you my boyfriend." I said giggling. "Now out. Before mum comes."

"Bye." he said closing my door. I fell asleep with a big grin on my face. I was awoken by a squeak. Strange. I slowly opened my eye only to see Scabers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I heard pounding feet above my head. When my door was pushed open.

"Whats wroung?!"

"Ron! Your idiotic rat scared the living daylights out of me!" I said.

"Scabers! Sorry Cleopatra." he said picking up Scaber from the floor.

"What is going on."

"Scabers scared the light out of Cleo." said Ginny. Who I just noticed behind all the boys. Dad went to work early.

"Well time for breakfast then to the Hogwarts Express."

* * *

"Right who's going first?" said mum

"I will!" I said.

"Want to find your brother already don't you?"

"Yes."

"Very well go on." I ran to the wall and went through a second later Percy,Fred, George, then Harry?

"Harry!"

"Cleo!" He said back.

"Come on or we'll miss the train."

"It was weird."

"What the barrier?"

"Yeah."

"Only one of the three ways to get here. The barrie is for bigger families or muggleborn witches and wizards." I said as we got on the train.

"Muggleborn? Whats a muggle?"

"A none magical person. And a muggle born is a witch or wizard born from a none magical family."

"Oh. So where to."

"You say where to to much."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just try to say it less."

"Fine." he said as we entered and emty capartment.

"What did you do during all of Agust?"

"Cook, clean, chorse. You?"

"Nothing. Swim, play Quidditch."

"Whats Quidditch?"

"Wizard sport. Dad use to play. You'll see. At Hogwarts every house has a Quidditch team."

"Houses?"

"Yes. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"Okay. What else?"

"Well-." I was cut off by Ron coming in. "Ronald. Don't you know its rude not to knock?"

"I leave mum put the little her stays forever with me."

"Ronald." I growled.

"Sorry. Hey isn't that Harry?"

"Oh! Right! Harry this is Ron. His family is the one I've been living with for the past five years."

"Hello."

"Do you have the scar? Like Cleo?"

"RON!"

"Cleo has a scar? Where?"

"On my forehead."

"I don't see it."

"It's because I'm a metamorphmagus. Before you ask a metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard that can change their appearance without a spell, potion or other."

"Cool. What can you change?"

"Everything. Gender, skin, face, hair, and I'm the only know metamorphmagus know that can completely change into an animal."

"Bloody hell Cleo. That the most I heard you speak in an hour. Hell! A day!"

"So?"

"Cleo. Remember you said you would explain why we were separated when we where young."

"Right."

"Harry? Did you know your sister has a photographic memoire?"

"No."

"Well I do. Now. The reason you went one place and I went with Ron's family is because our mums, Ron's and ours, were friends in their Hogwarts years. They made a promise to each other. That if something were to happen to one of them and they had children the other woould become their gaurdian. Dumbledore though thought it was wise to send you to mum's sister's house. Ten years later here we are."

"Wow."

"Briliant." I was about to say something else but the door was open by the twins and Lee.

"Hello!" said Lee

"Look George! Its your girlfriend." said Fred.

"FRED!" George and I screamed.

"What?"

"My brother is your boyfriend?""You have a boyfriend?" said Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Uhm..."

"Cleo."

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Yes what?"

"George is my boyfriend." I whispered.

"GEORGE AND CLEO STITTING ON A BROOM!"

"Out!." I said throwing my shoe at Lee and Fred.

"Killer girlfriend!" they scream running away.

"Bye." said George.

"We are talking about later." said Harry once George was gone.

"Fine."

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his.

"No." said Ron

"Is my shoe out there?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I said as I got up and got it. I sat back down and put it back on. Scabers apperead next to me. "Ron I'm going to paralize this rat."

"Are you going to do magic? Let see then."

_'Bossy much?' _Harry laughed.

"Well then."

"Alright then. Stupefy!" I said and Scabers froze in place.

"Impresive. By the way I'm Hermione Granger."

"Thats Ron. My brother Harry and I'm Cleopatra but everyone calls me Cleo. Cleopatra os for when I'm in trouble."

"Whitch is never." said Ron.

"Wait are you Harry and Cleo Potter?"

"Yes." I said.

"Holly crickets!"

"Harry give me your glasses."

"Why?"

"They're broken you idiot."

"Oh."

"Repairo."

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

"Well. I'm going to keep looking for the toad."

"Bye."

"By the way you have dirt right." she said rubbing one side of her nose as an example of were there was dirt on Ron's nose. She left after that. We were almost at Hogwarts. Twenty minutes. I was bout to say something but yet again I'm inturupted by the door opening! GRRR!

"Well look who it is. The Potter twins and a bloodtraitor."

"Stuff it Malfoy."

"Oh, look! Little Potter is talking!"

"I SAID STUFF IT! NOW GET OUT!"

"Oh! I'm scared." he said laughing.

"She's mad, isn't she?" I heard Harry say to Ron.

"Never wise to get her mad."

"Malfoy." I growled.

"What?"

"Run. Now." It looks like he just seen my hair and ran for it. Of course me being mad went after him.

"Run! She's after us!" he screamed down the passage way. People opened their doors to look out. One of the doors that was opened reviled the twins and Lee.

"Run Malfoy! Before you're beheaded!" screamed Fred.

"Cleo!" screamed Geroge putting his arm infront of me putting myself to a stop. I growled at this. I WANT TO HURT MALFOY!

"Don't growl at me." My hair just got darker. I wanted to be let go. I hear George sigh. Next thing I knew George lips were on mine. Okay now I know my hair is a very bright pink. "Better?" I nod. "Good. Now go back with Harry and Ron."

"Fine. But I want to kill Malfoy. Or atleast embaress him with a prank."

"In a month so he doesn't know it was you."

"Brilliant." i smiled and left. Ignore the stares! I finally got back to my brother and Ron who is like my brother to."You guys changed?"

"Yes."

"Good. Out."

"Fine." I closed the door and the shades. Two minutes later I was change and my things were in my trunk. "Come in guys." The door opened and in walked in Ron, Harry and a toad? "I think I found that Neville boy's toad." I said putting the toad into a box. "This should keep him from dissappering."

"Never will hear her say something bad."

"Never know Ron. Maybe Hogwarts might achive that."

* * *

_**Yay! I updated! next chapter will be the first couple of days back and maybe a prank or two. TTYL! update in bout a week or so! Bye!**_

_**~Love**_

_**CLP**_


	4. Sorting and Outbursts

"Firs' yers! This Way!" screamed Hagrid. "Harry! Cleo! How are ya?"

"Good." Harry and I said at the time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Good! Five yer boat!" A minute later we were going under the bridge.

_'Whoa. This place it brilliant!_'

_'Been there done that.' _I said. Harry just looked at me. _'What?'_

_'Why are you not impressed?'_

_'The twins brought me on their first year without anyone seeing. But I got caught about a week later. Still think in a goody-good?'_

_'When you've dine that, no.'_

"'Right now. Off everyone goes! Now follow me ter the Grate Hall!" We all got off the boats and I made sure to stay next to Harry in case something happen. Once we reached the Grate Hall's doors Hagrid left to go sit at the head table. Just then Professor McGonagall came.

"Hi Professor McGonagall." I whispered sense I was standing in front of her.

"Hello Cleo." she whispered back. She gave us a speech of what to expect upon entering. We all entered the Grate Hall in two line. Once we entered all the other years turned to look at use. The ceiling look like the night sky and between the floor and ceiling there was candles floating in the air.

"It's not really the ceiling. Its bewitched to look like the night sky. I've read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._" I heard Hermione say. We had reached the front of the Hall. I see the sorting hat sit on a stool that we were to sit on.

"Will you wait along here please." said Professor Mcgonagall. "Now. Before we begin. Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also. Our care taker Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you, that the third floor coders, on the right hand side, is out of bounds, to everyone who wish not to die a painful death." he said. Everyone was looking around trying to see in he was serious. "Thank you." he last said and sat down.

"When I call your name. You will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall explained. "Hermione Granger." she read first. I heard Hermione sigh. She then walked up, mumbling something.

"Mental that one. I'm tell you." I stepped on Ron's foot once he said that to Harry. "Ow!" he whispered. I just scowled at him. Hermione sat on the stool as Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Ah. Right then." the hat began. "Hm. Right. Okay. Gryffindor!" the hat screamed. The whole Gryffindor table broke out to an applause to their first newly house resident.

"Draco Malfoy." EW! The little. Malfoy walked up to the stool and sat and before the hat touched his head it screamed.

"Slytherin!" The Slytherin house broke out into applause.

"There's no witch or wizard that hasn't gone bad that was in Slytherin." Ron said to Harry.

"Its true." I said.

"Susan Bones." I saw Harry look over to Snape who just be happening to looking. Mine and Harry's scars started hurting.

"Harry. Cleo. What is it?" asked Ron when he saw us rubbing our fore heads.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine."

"Me too."

"I know. Hufflepuff!" I managed to hear the hat say. Susan went to go sit at the Hufflepuff table.

"Ronald Weasley."

"GO Ron." I said pushing him.

"Ha!" Ron gasped and the hat talked. "Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!" I saw Ron relax.

"Cleopatra Potter." Que the silence! I walked up to the stool and sat but not before Dumbledore gave me a wink.

"Ah. A Potter. Where shall I put you. Hufflepuff maybe scene I see lots of loyalty. Maybe Ravenclaw for that brain of yours. Not I see you more as a Slytherin."

"A SLYTHERIN!" I screeched. "ARE YOU MAD!? I WILL NEVER BE A SLYTHERIN EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! I'M NOT THE KIND OF PERSON WHO THINKS THEY COULD DO WHAT THE WANT JUST BECAUSE THEIR A SLYTHERIN AND A PRUEBLOOD! IT WOULD BE MAD IF YOU WHERE TO PUT ME THERE! IT AS IF YOUR SAYING THAT I. AM. JUST. LIKE. RIDDLE! WHEN I AM COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" I screamed. Once I realized I had Just said that I blushed like mad and my hair turned pink.

"Very brave I see. It takes true bravery to say all that. So I shall put you in... Gryffindor!" The whole Gryffindor table stood and clapped.

"Go Cleo!" I heard the twins scream.

"Very brave indeed." I heard Albus. I walked down only to shake hands with Percy.

"Quite a speak."

"Thank you."

"Harry Potter." Again with the silence!

"I see you are just like your sister. Don't want to be put in Slytherin. I also see you want to watch out for her to keep her safe. That shows loyalty. Not a bad mind either. But I see more courage just like your sister. I shall put you in... Gryffindor!"

"Beat that everyone! Gryffindor has both Potters!" screamed the twins and Lee. I just shook my head.

"'Your are just like your sister.' Why do I have a feeling that the both of us are going to be compared with each other for the rest of out lives?"

"I have that feeling to." The rest of the sorting went on.

"Your attention please." McGonagall said after she had taped her glass.

"Let the feast begin." said Dumbledore.


End file.
